genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Consortium, Providence, and the Master of E.V.O.s
Consortium, Providence, and the Master of E.V.O.s ''is the third episode of Master of E.V.O.s. Plot Black Pawns sprung down from ropes off the ceiling. Rex instantly noticed them, despite their black camo, and formed Smackhands. Rex smacked two together, and they both lost their arms and/or legs. Rex grabbed another pair and threw them into a wall, the wall sending them backwards, flying, with brutal force of gravity. The pair smacked into another wall, and broke apart. (Rex): Your robots. Robot's don't need to live like humans do. So no bother to say your good-bye's. He said staring at the last one. He grabbed it, grew BFS, and was about to slash it, but a scream came from it. Rex un-grew BFS, and lifted the Black Pawn's helmet off. Inside was Van Kleiss. (Rex): ..Van Kleiss? Rex re-grew his BFS. (Rex): Give me one good reason that I shouldn't slash you in half at this very moment. (Van Kleiss): Because I know more then you. I know about Consortium, the Master Control Nanite, what Caesar really is, plus your ''parents. Rex screamed in rage and slashed at Van Kleiss. However, Van Kleiss disappeared all the sudden, a plant taking his place. (Rex): Hey, Doc? Consotium, Van Kleiss, and Providence are back in buisness after two years. Doc came running up. (Dr. Holiday): Rex, we know. Nanite machines and creatures are all over the city. Get down there, immediatly. Rex nodded and grew the Boogie Pack. He walked to the garage, lifted, and flew off torward the city. Suddenly, Rex gaw a giant yellow robot in the city. He flew faster, and adventually reached the robot. He landed on the top of the robot's head, and grew BFS. He slashed a large opening in the robot. He jumped into the hole, and plunged about 5 feet downward. He kept his Boogie Pack and BFS out incase something bad would happen. When he landed, Rex looked around. Finnally he set his eyes on glowing lights in complete darkness. The lights were colored blue, green, purple, white, and orange. (Rex): Consortium, I know that's you. Out walked Van Kleiss, then behind him walked out Consortium. Then behind Consortium, was tons and tons of Black Pawns. Behind the Black Pawns were creatures that nanites had advanced into evil, powerfull creatures (they aren't E.V.O.s). (Rex): Van Kleiss, Consortium, Providence, and evil animals. Figures. Rex gew the Rex Ride, turned the BFS into the Battle Saw, and put formed Funchucks on the other hand. Rex flew into the air a little, dodging a incoming shock whip from a Consortium member. He suddenly spinned his funchuck hand and knocked a head off of some Black Pawns. He flew into the air, and used Battle Saw to cut the deadly animals in half. However, there was still tons of Black Pawns, plus Van Kleiss and Consortium. There was no way he could beat them. However, he could still shutdown the robot, and trap them in here momentarily. Rex quickly sprinted above the villians, torward the control panel. He quickly pressed the self destruct button, then used the Battle Saw to cut the control panel in half. Suddenly, an alarm went off. A count-down from five stared. He quickly flew off, the exit about to close. Rex went higher and higher, faster and faster, but had the feelings he wouldn't make it. Suddenly, the exit closed completely. The countdown was still at three, but there was no way out...except the way he came in. He suddenly flew the way he came in, plunging up, up, up, and faster, faster, faster, going in complete darkness. Suddenly, an explosion started from the first floor. Consortium suddenly pulled out grappling hooks and shot them out of the way Rex was. The hooks attached to the outside of the robot, and Consortium rised, doing it faster then rex. Consortium looked down at Rex, waved bye, and closed the opening he had made right before jumping out of the thing. The timer was on one..one and a half..before Rex knew it, he was at the top. ...One and one quarter...suddenly, Rex used Battle Saw to cut open another opening. He flew through it, but the explosion reached his battle saw. The Battle Saw suddenly vaporized, when Rex plunged into light. Rex dived off the robot onto land, landing safly due to the Boogie Pack. Suddenly, the robot exploded. Consortium was back, loose in the city, probally recruiting new Black Pawn robots, and having Van Kleiss help them in some way. Category:Episodes Category:Monitered Pages